Black Suits Comin' AMV
This is an Animation Music Video (AMV) for "Black Suits Comin' (Nod Ya Head)" by Will Smith. This video features agent characters from different movies, shows, and video games. Gallery Tommy-lee-jones-as-agent-k-in-men-in-black.jpg|Agent K Ob_42915c_2150-1532336916.jpg|Agent J Classified penguins.jpg|Classified Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-2819.jpg|Agent Gru Despicableme2-lucywilde-kristenwigg-300-01.jpg|Agent Lucy Wilde Agent Margo.jpg|Agent Margo LanceSterling.png|Lance Sterling Walter_Beckett.png|Walter Beckett Finn McMissile.jpg|Finn McMissile Lyrics We come to make it hot for you When we get down with the black suits, baby Just let it loose up in here, go crazy The way you're bouncin' and shakin' I know you're feelin' me, so get up out ya seat Come on and nod ya head with me (Nod ya head) When we get down with the black suits, baby Just let it loose up in here, go crazy (Let me see you nod ya head) The way you're bouncin' and shakin' I know you're feelin' me, so get up out ya seat Come on and nod ya head with me I am the man in black, I'm back Breakin' the back Of the random attackers So can the flack Yo, I'm dangerous I've been trained to bust When the strange of us Try to endanger us Praise me me y'all Don't nothin' phase me, y'all When they see me They gaze be all crazy, y'all They say I'm a myth Trust me when if somebody rip Out of the depths of your imagination So here's Will Smith Black suit, the black shades The black shoes, black tie with the black attitude New style black ray-bans, I'm stunnin' man New hot in this pitch black 600 man Don't you understand? What you thought I wouldn't come again Leave you hangin' without bringin' you the fun again Tanglin' with the alien scum again Mind your manners or the black suits runnin' in When we get down with the black suits, baby Just let it loose up in here, go crazy (Let me see you nod ya head) The way you're bouncin' and shakin' I know you're feelin' me, so get up out ya seat Come on and nod ya head with me (Nod ya head) When we get down with the black suits, baby Just let it loose up in here, go crazy (Let me see you nod ya head) The way you're bouncin' and shakin' I know you're feelin' me, so get up out ya seat Come on and nod ya head with me (Yo, check it, yo) It's just chick right, Incomprehensible makin' me sick right Earth is worthless to her she be trippin' like Frettin' that me n my mens tryin' to get the light Thinkin' shes superwomen, but black Kryptonite Finishin' whatever you start, son Best lookin' crime fighter since myself in part one. Better act right, play nice and sing along 'Cause case is back and he's hype, what? Bring it on We come to make it hot for you, woo We come to blow down the block for ya, woo Come to crack the street for ya, woo Blast the windows out ya jeep for ya, woo We don't wanna hear a peep, baby, woo Gotsta recognize the heat, baby, woo It's the M.I.B, baby Got somethin' for all eyes to see, baby When we get down with the black suits, baby Just let it loose up in here, go crazy (Let me see you nod ya head) The way you're bouncin' and shakin' I know you're feelin' me, so get up out ya seat Come on and nod ya head with me (C'mon nod ya head) When we get down with the black suits, baby Just let it loose up in here, go crazy (Let me see you nod ya head) The way you're bouncin' and shakin' I know you're feelin' me, so get up out ya seat Come on and nod ya head with me (Check it, check it) Yo, case closed, erase my foes Chased away by the black suits, shades and clothes We above the law, Feds can't touch me, y'all Highly ranked, black blank ID cards So disregard what you think you saw Put that phone down, now Who you think you callin', huh? One little flash then, goodnight dear Just open your eyes, honey; look right here, thank you Mission completed I mean it we wont be defeated You seen it we did it Even with weapons depleted Galaxy defenders don't act like you don't remember Taking contenders and provin' they only pretenders Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls The men is black is back to protect the world When the enemy is near the elite is here So have no fear, just let me see you When we get down with the black suits, baby Just let it loose up in here, go crazy (Let me see you nod ya head) The way you're bouncin' and shakin' I know you're feelin' me, so get up out ya seat Come on and nod ya head with me When we get down with the black suits, baby Just let it loose up in here, go crazy (Let me see you nod ya head) The way you're bouncin' and shakin' I know you're feelin' me, so get up out ya seat Come on and nod ya head with me (C'mon) We come to make it hot for you, woo We come to blow down the block for ya, woo Come to crack the street for ya, woo Blast the windows out ya jeep for ya, woo We don't wanna hear a peep, baby, woo Gotsta recognize the heat, baby, woo It's the M.I.B baby, woo Got somethin' for all eyes to see, baby, woo Category:AMVs Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos